Puck, Santana and How They Hurt Each Other
by nlf88
Summary: Reposted first chapter noticed some mistakes, new chapter too. She misses him, not that she would ever admit this fact to anyone,they usually can't go more than a day without each other but with football and cheerios they've not heen together for a week.
1. Santana

**Puck and Santana and how they hurt each other.**

She misses him, not that she would ever admit this fact to anyone because Santana Lopez misses nobody, they usually can't handle more than 24 hours without needing to be together but with his football practice and her cheerio's preparation for the state championship they haven't seen each other all week. They were due see each other last night after practice but Sarah's babysitter fell through and he had to watch her instead, she had offered to babysit with him but he told her it wasn't a good idea because Sarah didn't like it when she helped him babysit her as it took away from 'brother sister BAMF time', this surprised her as the last time she was over Sarah seemed to really enjoy herself;

_She had created a princess pampering spa for the little girl in the Puckerman's living room, both had sat in fluffy pink robes on the sofa giving each other manicures and pedicures watching Snow White in the background to their girly chat, they were going to watch Sleeping Beauty too but Sarah had gotten tired and had asked her to tuck her into bed. Whilst tucking the little girl into bed Sarah whispered to her that she liked her better than her older brother's other girlfriend who had previously baby sat her, yawning Sarah threw her arms around her and said goodnight and gave her a kiss. She shook her head laughing to herself as she walked down the hall to puck's room, where he had hidden for the night scared of being 'princessified' by herself and his little sister, thinking... 'Other girlfriend?... poor kid puck's last girlfriend must have been a bitch but now he and therefore she as his little sister has her'. _

_She smiled to herself as she opened the door to her boyfriend of five months' room, they had gone exclusive after 6 months of fooling around and him taking her virginity on her birthday, contrary to belief she was not a maneater and had given into Puck only after he had asked her to be his girlfriend. She wasn't naive enough to think that his asking her and the subsequent sex equalled love, she had learnt that from her mother and his after they both watched their father's walk away, but by that point she felt that Puck wouldn't hurt her and she would not become a notch on his bed post like the rest of the William McKinley school girls had, she meant more._

_As she entered his barely lit room she saw him half lying down on his bed, his head was resting on his pillow, legs arched, and eyes closed as he slowly plucked the strings of his guitar; she crept over and softly straddled him gently grinding herself against his pelvis, this elicited a low moan from her boyfriends mouth, continuing to grind she leant down and peppered small kisses along his jaw before finally pressing a peck to his mouth and nibbling a little at his bottom lip. His eyes opened and he smiled into a longer kiss his hands leaving his guitar and firmly gripping her waist, 'the brat finally asleep?' he asked her between kisses, she looked up at him through her hooded eyes and nodded, with that assurance he flipped her over so that she was lying on her back and he was on top pressed between her legs so she could feel the effect of her slow and torturous grinding, he sucked on the pulse in her neck, knowing that this would electrify all of her nerves and make her want more, slowly kissing up her jaw and tugging at her ear with his teeth he whispered 'now you've finished watching homoexplosive princes want me to show you how a real prince wakes up his princess?' She couldn't help but laugh 'I don't know about prince baby, but the way you were plucking that guitar you'd make the best court jester!' he quirked his left eyebrow and smirked at her tracing his finger tips over her breasts, down her stomach then gently ghosting them teasingly under the rim of her Cheerio's skirt and said 'I'm going to show you what else I can pluck, and you'll be screaming my name baby not laughing' with that he dipped his fingers past her panties into her already wet pussy._

Changing out of her uniform in the Cheerio's private locker room she blushed as she remembered that his prediction about the screaming had been correct and how lucky they were that his sister hadn't woken up, it reawakened her need to be touched by him. Luckily for her and him, she thought, as she smiled to herself, tonight was 'date night' and Miss Sylvester hadn't kept them as late as usual mentioning something about dictatorship fox and how cheerleading will replace football as the prime Super Bowl event. Pulling her bag on her shoulder she started the short walk to the football field to meet Puck, she really needed a bit of TLC from her boyfriend not only did she miss him she was also pissed, having worked her ass off all week at practice and being the best cheerleader on the squad she was still passed over for the role of cheer captain in favour of her 'perfect' blonde best friend Quinn. When she arrived at the football field it was quiet, she sat on the bleachers assuming that her boyfriend and his team mates were having their asses handed to them by Tanaka, for a poor session, in their locker room, the team hadn't won a game in a year and it was starting to get embarrassing how people came to the game just to see the half time show that the Cheerio's put on. Checking her watch Santana found she had been sat waiting for 20 minutes, standing up she decided to go and look for the team. Santana pushed open the door to the locker room only to find that the room was empty save for the mascot who had been duck taped to the treatment table in Tanaka's office with a jock strap in his mouth, refusing to help the mascot, who knows where that jock strap has been, she had deduced from jerks of his head that practice had been cancelled and the team had left half an hour ago and on hearing this she turned and left the building.

Santana stood in the deserted parking lot, ever since they had gone exclusive 6 and a half months ago Puck had been driving her to and from school every day and consequently now she had no way to get home. Taking her phone from her bag she rang Puck after a few rings it was sent straight to answer phone, odd, she called again he must have accidentally cut her off except the same thing happened again, trying one final time it went straight to answer phone. It was getting late now and she was sat at the bus stop, her mother was working a shift at the hospital so she couldn't pick her up, she tried Puck one more time but got no response, her eyes started to fill with tears but she was Santana Lopez and Santana Lopez is not afraid to sit on her own in the dark and wait for a bus after all she'd been doing it since the age of 10 when her mum was working and couldn't collect her, she'd just have to suck it up and with that she brushed her tears from her eyes and continued to wait. Ten minutes later a small car pulled up to the bus stop it was Deborah, Pucks Mum, she offered Santana lift telling her that she was on her way to start a double shift at work. Santana looked at her and asked her how she was and checked to see that Deborah was not too tired to work, Santana over the past six and a half months had grown to love Deborah like she was her own Mum and considering that she had done a double shift that day she was concerned, at this Deborah laughed and told her that she had been given the last couple of days off and that she was only starting her double shift later on that night, confused she replied 'oh, it was just that Puck cancelled our plans saying he had to babysit Sarah, I offered to help but he said Sarah didn't want me to.'

They pulled onto the drive way behind Puck's Truck, having made the rest of the journey from the school in silence, Deborah stealing glances at her son's girlfriend when she felt she wasn't looking- what had her son done now? Santana was a nice girl and Santana's mother and she got on well, hopefully Noah hadn't damaged their young relationship. Instinctively Deborah invited Santana into the house, but Santana upset, though trying to hide it, shook her head and started to walk to her house which was at the other end of the street, Deborah saw this and stopped her before she could get to far and again asked her to come inside and give Noah a chance to explain, not giving Santana a chance to respond she pulled her up the path past Puck's truck and into the house. As Santana was walked to the house she noticed something sitting in the front cab of Puck's truck- it was a Cheerio's bag which had a pink ribbon attached to it straps, pink was a too sickly sweet a colour for her but she knew of one person who loved the colour, her best friend... Quinn, Santana's heart dropped could today get any worse?

Deborah sat her down at the breakfast bar and handed her a steaming mug of coffee, Santana made no effort to move her eyes from the mug whilst Deborah continued to talk at her, Santana had stopped listening to whatever was being said before she even got to the front door and had focussed her energies on not allowing the pain that was growing in her chest to show to the outside world. Santana was shocked out of her trance by Deborah shouting to Puck whom she assumed must have been in his room, taking Santana's hand for the second time in five minutes Deborah led the brunette up the narrow staircase pushing her towards Puck's bedroom door muttering that he would have come down stairs had his music not been too loud, she couldn't hear herself think never mind him hear her bellow for him, with a final smile Deborah told her to keep the door open and that Sarah had her permission to spy on the couple whilst she was at work, Deborah then excused herself to go and get ready.

Santana took a deep breath and put her hand on the door knob and twisted it to slowly open the door to her boyfriends room, only this time it was under much different circumstances to of that only a few weeks ago...


	2. Puck

Chapter 2

Puck had been fooling around with the brunette Cheerio for a few months, but every time he came close to sealing the deal with her she pushed him away, and as much as he liked fingering, hand jobs, and deep throating, _what? They had once watched porn together and Santana was only too happy to oblige_, he was finding it harder not to want more and he had started to develop a serious case of blue balls and really wanted to feel her tight little pussy around his dick as they both climaxed, _he's a gentleman really and likes to make sure both parties have fun_. He had put way more effort into getting into this Cheerio's skirt than any other girl ever. He was a stud and usually all it took was one look before the skirt dropped, normally had he not been successful after a couple of attempts to bed someone he would have lost interest and moved on but for some unknown reason he hadn't moved on. Ok, maybe the reason was glaringly obvious, Santana was hot and he had lived just up the street from her for years and since the age of 14 he had spent his summer's spying on her, from his bedroom window, sun bathing in her garden trying to figure a way to 'tap that', but it wasn't just that she was hot, Santana was a laugh to be around they had the same warped sense of humour and her dismissal of him trying to go further with her than what she was truly comfortable with made him respect her and like her as more than just a hook up, not that he would admit that if anyone asked he hadn't grown a vagina yet!

So he had come up with a plan, he was going to ask Santana to be his girlfriend, the Puckerone did not do commitment but he liked this girl and he had worked too hard not to reach the final base and if he had to go exclusive with her to get that then he would and having a hot girlfriend really couldn't be that bad. So on the night of her 16th birthday Puck had taken Santana upstairs to her room for some privacy, whilst the party raged on downstairs, the moment She had shut the door he trapped her against it attaching his lips to her neck and pushing his body flush against hers hands moving up and down her body and gripping at her pert ass before grabbing the top of her right thigh and hooking it around his waist so he could press himself deeper into her body, both were worked up but he managed to tear himself away from her to ask her if she would be his girlfriend. Santana's response was to just stare at him, he thought he might have misread the signals and let her leg fall from his waist stepping away from the embarrassing situation, but before he could say anything to redeem his badass reputation Santana pounced and the rest as they say is history.

Which is why when he woke up in bed next to Quinn a few weeks after Santana's birthday, both of them naked Puck didn't know whether to be guilty, not only was he in a new relationship with San but Quinn was his best friends girl and that is unequivocally a no go area, or whether to smile to himself because he is the man, he had now had the two hottest girls in school and the one that turned him down a year ago.

_It was Finn's 16__th__ birthday and to celebrate Finn's Mum had agreed to let him have a party at their house whilst she went and stayed with her sister in the next town over, this party would be their chance to show the school how parties should be done and uphold their BAMF and studly reputations for at least another year. Puck had made the decision that tonight, the 18__th__ July, was the night that he was going to get the girl that had been messing with his head all summer in an 'I wanna hook up with you' triangle of doom. Puck, Quinn and Finn had hung out together all summer and the girl had been veering between ice maiden and horny virgin cheerleader in her attitude towards him: one minute she would be sat on his lap making out with him her hands roaming his badass chest and guns, then suddenly they'd be arguing over the most stupid of things and she would go storming off to get away from him. He realised after a while that she always put distance between when Finn was due to meet up with them and when they were all together she would be giving him serious pouty lip and doe eyed expression which Finn was either too oblivious to notice or too chicken shit to do anything about it. Puck had made a decision if Finn was too stupid to do anything about Quinn then he was going to do his best to try and fully remove Finn from the triangle and just make it a straight line between himself and Quinn. Over the summer he had started to develop real feelings for the blonde, more so than just wanting to get into her spanx he could actually envision being with her; going to prom and in the future going to college together. They just seemed like they had to work, she was going to be head cheerleader and he was going to be the best player on the football team. However that vision had gone to pot as when he managed to get her into a room on her own she had had told him in no uncertain terms that he was not good enough for her and he would be nothing more than an occasional hook up, the words 'Lima Loser' and 'Manwhore' had been thrown at him before she walked away. Later when he went into the kitchen he saw her with her tongue down Finn's throat confirming that the two were now officially together, and in retaliation he decided that he would make sure to hook up with her nearest competition in beauty, popularity and talent and show her what she was missing, he just had to find her... Santana and himself made on the sofa in the middle of the crowded party but with an audience of just one, game on Quinn._

Puck hadn't intended for it to get as far as it had done with Santana, he never meant it to be more than the occasional make out at a party with the hopes of getting a little more action, but the longer Quinn and Finn stayed together the more effort he put into trying to hook up with Santana until eventually he saw Santana as more than a runner up girlfriend, he had been honest in asking her to be his girlfriend he did really like her and was willing to try being exclusive for her, when he was with her he thought about Quinn less and less she was starting to become the girl that was his best friends girlfriend not the girl that nearly broke his heart in the turning him down and the way she turned him down. Quinn came back to him though she started to flirt with him and hang out with him when Santana had dance class and it reminded him of summer which is why when Quinn arrived at his house with wine coolers he didn't turn her away.

Quinn was sat on his bed rearranging her hair, whilst he was in the process of pulling on his shorts the shirt he had worn to school deserted on the floor by his bed, when the door to his room started to open. Before he had chance to stall the opening door his girlfriend walked into the room with a timid frown on her face and slightly droopy reddened eyes, trying to prevent world war three Puck scrambled through his brain for a reason as to why he and Quinn were in this awkward position and he said the first thing that came into his head:

_Hey San, baby, we were just rehearsing for glee club..._


End file.
